In The End
by Widow of Sirius
Summary: Song fic, a little angsty. By Linkin (probably spelled that wrong) Park, In The End. I was cooking dinner when it just came too me... *WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH*


A/N: Okay, I got this song fic idea while I cooked dinner one night (no, I'm not a house elf, just treated like one). I was listening to the radio and putting some seasonings on my pork chops, when I realized that the song went really well with a Ron/Hermione thing I've been thinking about. So here it is!

Disclaimer: Okay, Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and Warner Bros., I think. The song is sung by Linkin Park.

****

In the end  
By Wolf Speaker

__

It starts with one thing

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try.

I couldn't believe it. He'd done it. Ron was gone, and he'd never come back. And I had dumped him 1 month before hand. Why? Why'd he have to kill himself? Why did I have to cause it? I can try to justify it by saying he wasn't the same Ron I loved, but that's not true. I loved Ron Weasley with all of my heart. There's no denying it.

__

Keep that in mind

I desinged this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

The clock ticks life away

I'll always miss those days. We walked through Hogsmead, hand in hand, just happy to be together, not worrying about anybody else. I was caught by surprise by his change in attitude. All of a sudden, it was all about what everyone else thought, not if we cared about each other. Why does time fly when you're happy? Why do those times have to end?

__

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to watch you go

Ron's gone now. I can't just read a book and bring him back. I'll never be the same, and I'll never be truly happy. I'm going to be nothing without him. I'd have given my life just to keep him alive. Where do I go now? Yes, Harry's still here, but he doesn't give me that giddy joy every time I look into his eyes. Life is nearly pointless without Ron. I won't kill myself, though. I couldn't do that to Harry.

__

I kept everything inside and even though I tried,

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter.

I don't understand why. Why did he kill himself? He had a perfectly happy life. We were still good friends. Our romantic relationship wasn't much different than our friendship, except we'd hold hands, and kiss occasionally. Then he changed. He wasn't the same person. What did it matter what people thought about our relationship, so long as _we_ were happy? It kind of scared me. I'm not sure why, it just did.

__

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind 

I designed this rhyme to remind myself how

I tried so hard in spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so far 

I wasn't a person to Ron anymore. I was something to help his image with Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, and Dean. I wasn't important anymore, as long as we accepted. I couldn't take it anymore. We broke up. We stayed friends, but there was always that bit of edge to his voice whenever it was brought up.

_

Things aren't the way they were before
_

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me in the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory

Of a time when I 

Tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter.

A/N: Yes, depressing, but it just fit. It sounded kind of like it to me, and I was planning on doing something anyway. I wrote this because I'm obsessed with people who commit suicide. My uncle was a perfectly happy person, and he killed himself when I was only one. My mom doesn't like to talk about it, so I didn't find out until just last year. Okay, I'm sorry. I've just given you the most depressing thing that has to do with me, and all you wanted was a good fan fic to read. You can tell me in your little review if you thought it was good or not. Even if you thought it was crappy, tell me and tell me what I did wrong. I hate reviews that just say "That sucked" and doesn't say what sucked about it. Okay? Just remember that. Nice "talking" to you all!

*~ Wolf Speaker ~*


End file.
